User blog:MonstaMachine/A Monsta's Blog
Hey there evreybody, my name is MonstaMachine, I wanted to make a blog to try something new, as seeing that I have been with this wiki for around 4-5 months now. I see that MonstaMachine is kind of a long name, so just call me Monsta. If your new to this wiki, you should stay with it, its awesome. Moving on. If you guys want to ask me any questions or anything just leave me a comment and ill get to you as soon as I can. Actually, on second thought, I have a question for all of you. You see there used to be a live chat on this wiki, and i cant get back into it, is anyone else having this problem? or is it just tooken down for now? It would be great if someone could leave a comment and explain whats exactly going on. thats it for now guys, ill see all of you Monsta's next time Hey all. Sorry it's been a while since I have posted anything. I'd like to thank the people that are still with me on this blog. If SpiceySquirrelz sees this, or Simba, write in the comments, I miss the both of ya. sorry about getting off track. But I have been thinking about making a pasta for a while now and with the chance's I've got, I'ts worth a shot. about 6-7 month's I've been with this wiki now and it never gets old, there's always something new. if you guys want me to post more about my life then please leave a post in the comments, i love to hear feedback. And just for future reference, if I do make a pasta, I'll be sure to let you guys know about it. Alright people, im going to head out. Ill see all of you Monsta's next time Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever, school, it's stressful. I, myself, have hardly gotten any slee at all this week, and before you go off telling me "well just get some sleep then" or "oh don't cry about it it's only a week." Yeah, ok, I would like to see you get only eight hours of sleep in a week. Sorry about that, I've been put under alot of pressure lately and im so stressed. I also have hardly been eating anything lately, strangest part is I don't know why. I mean of coarse my mind is screaming at me to get something to eat and it's giving me stomach ache's, but my body just doesn't wan't to get up and do anything at all. Could it be that I feel guilty that I got into a fight with my friend not to long ago? She's a girl, Im a guy, we're both around the same age. Im not going to say any name's for obvious reasons but, she is a Lesbian. And she was comfertable hanging around me, and I the same with her. (we do online schooling together) (online school is much harder than it looks) But one day, out of the blue, she told me kind of a little "secret", she told me I was the first guy, in a while anyways, that she kinda had a "crush" on. I felt happy because I had feelings for her for the longest time too, I was just to shy. She told me she wanted to wait a little bit before we tried anything though, and I was fine with it. But then one day, a day that she still said sorry about, and i have forgiven her... But it's just not the same... That day we were emailing each other and she told me about the school dance that's coming up and how she had a crush on someone' I was happy for her though, I mean at least I thought I was. I thought she had finally found a GIRL to be with. Untill later I found out it was some guy, who I have never even met. Well that was longer than expected, sorry for taking up your time. but i have been pretty distant with her also since i heard about this, it makes me feel worse and worse every time I think about it. If you guys have any ideas on how I could aproach this, then im all ears, But that does it for this post, thanks for reading, it's appreciated. Im going to head out now, I'll see all of you Monsta's, Next Time Category:Blog posts